My Dreams of You
by watchitstark
Summary: "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." GW/LE


**My Dreams Of You**

**Challenge:** Less-Written Couples Challenge by TonksAndLupin  
**Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Lily Evans  
**Prompts:** Forbidden, roses, "tell me about it"

Ginny carded her fingers through silky strands of hair that was just like hers, they were the same in so many ways, and yet different too; Lily, the pretty wildflower with a fiery temperament and Ginny the fierce tomboy who learnt to keep up with her brothers. They had met weirdly, in a dream to be precise. And it was in the dream world that they continued to exist, never really touching and never really feeling, but somehow both were in love all the same. Ginny knew that the older witch is dead and that she wasn't ever coming back, no matter how hard she wished for it, but she wished for it all the same. She slept all the time, not really wanting to exist in the real world, to exist without Lily. No one had noticed; Lily had started appearing in her mind towards the end of her days at Hogwarts while Snape was in charge, and with everyone else grieving for her brother and celebrating the end of another war, for good this time, they just presumed that she was doing the same. She felt bad about not grieving for Fred during her waking hours, which were few and far between, but found that she never felt anything but numb apart from when she was in the presence of her Wildflower.

"Ginny, you have to forget me." Lily said suddenly, a deep sorrow lacing her voice as she stood up and grabbed the young witch's hands.

"Wha-…?" She looked so bewildered, and Lily felt a piece of her heart break.

"You can't give up on life like this! Harry needs you, marry him and move on! You've loved him for so long, and I'm so sorry for messing that up for you two; I just wanted to see what my only child's true love would be like."

"I'm not his true love." Ginny argued defiantly, tears in her eyes, but a flame was flickering underneath as always.

"You don't understand, I cannot watch you waste away like this, you are, you're slowly dying and it makes me hate myself because I know it's my fault, and mine alone. I will wait for you, but please, you've got a whole life to lead, so go out there and live it for the both of us. This love is forbidden, and we both know it. This cannot happen again; I will never again appear in your dreams." Lily conjured a bouquet of black roses and gave them to Ginny, who clutched them tight in her left hand, ignoring the silent tears that streamed down both their faces. "These will be with you when you wake; they shall never die, and are a sign of my undying love. I shall know when you throw every single last one away and when you do I shall move on to, as I shall take it to mean that you do not love me any longer." Ginny looked away from Lily's captivating green eyes for just one last moment and glanced at the bouquet as she did so she felt the tears come even stronger.

"Lily no! Don't go! Don't leave me here all on my own." She begged.

"This is so complicated, and not meant to be in this world. The archangels know, and if we continue to live as shadows of ourselves in this dream world then they will take away my soul, and then we won't even be able to see each other ever again." Lily's eyes frantically searched Ginny's face.

"I love you." Ginny whispered. "I don't want you to leave me, I don't know if it's possible to survive without a heart." The panic on her face startled the older witch.

"Ginny, love, I will be here, waiting for you, even if I have to wait forever." She took one of the roses out of the bouquet and Transfigured it, turning it into a fine silver chain with a rose seal that could only be opened by magic. When Ginny looked up from her left wrist she leant forward and fiercely crushed her lips to Lily's in one last, frantic passionate kiss. Lily felt her resolve waver and the tears that she had kept back started to fall, mixing with Ginny's on their cheeks.

"We'll both survive. You'll see." With that she turned around and walked away, and Ginny awoke. Unsurprisingly she felt the bracelet around her wrist and the bouquet in her palm, and she cried for days, never moving from her position on top of the covers, even when it got cold at night and she started to shiver. Her mother finally noticed when she didn't come out of her room for the fourth day straight. Molly went straight into the room and opened the curtains before turning back and looking at the bed, and finding her once fierce and strong daughter looking weaker than she had ever seen her, and she was clutching a bouquet of black roses. As soon as she noticed those she knew what had happened to make her daughter so weak and broken; her daughter's heart had been shattered. She rushed over to the edge of the bed and took the roses from her, resting them on the sideboard carefully, and as she reached for them she noticed the bracelet, and she once again wondered who it could be.

"Leave me alone Mum." The emotionally, drained, hollow voice of someone in depression came from where Ginny was sprawled over the bed, hair fanned out behind her like a blazing halo, and there were obvious tear tracks on her cheeks, Molly could barely believe that this was the same girl as the one who had fought next to her in the last battle just months ago.

"I can't. As part of my duty as your mother I have to help you, and I love you too much to let you carry on like this." The elder witch laid next to Ginny on the bed and gathered her up into her arms. "What happened darling?" Ginny explained without emotion in her voice, and without mentioning Lily's name or gender and Molly was deeply concerned afterwards.

"That sounds…. really complex." She said diplomatically once Ginny was done telling her tale.

"Tell me about it." She groaned. Molly shot her a look.

"You can tell me who it is you know.

"No, I can't."

"They're dead?" Ginny nodded miserably.

"Sweetheart, you've got to fight through this, you will be content one day, you may even fall in love a second time, and when you do, you'll be so glad that you fought it now." They fell asleep like that in the silence as Ginny mused on what had been said, but Ginny's dreams were not full of emerald green eyes and flaming red hair as she wished with every fibre of her body.


End file.
